Hanasia (Universe 3)
(mate) Raditz (son) Kakarotto (son) (master) |JapName = ハナシア|RomName = Hanashia}} Hanasia (ハナシア, Hanashia), more specifically Hanasia II (ハナシア二世, Hanashia Nisei), was a Saiyan from Universe 3 and the former queen of the Saiyans. She is Baddack's mate and the mother of Raditz and Kakarotto. By her own admission, she is the "strongest of all Saiyans", though she contests this title with fellow Saiyan Gerkin. Although she maintains a leader role over the other Saiyans due to her high power level, she is greatly surpassed by Baddack and Vegeta, who both become Super Saiyans, as well as Broly. Personality While an honest warrior, Hanasia, like a typical Saiyan, is very harsh, seen when she threatens to execute Baddack if his plot to overthrow Freeza turns out to be a farce. As Raichi's Ghost Warrior, she expresses massive loyalty towards to the Tuffle scientist and follows his every order. Appearance She is an arguably beautiful Saiyan woman, wearing a unique Saiyan uniform that carries only one shoulder guard and a skirt. She is a slender woman with very long, somewhat messy black hair. Her eldest son, Raditz, possibly inherited Hanasia's hairstyle, as their hairstyles are strikingly similar. History The Rebellion , in "Universe 3: The Saiyans' rebellion"}} Hanasia plays a big role in Universe 3 as she is the one to lower Freeza's defenses and presumably kills on her own despite the considerable difference between their power levels. After the Saiyans transform into Great Apes, they immediately attack the ship that Freeza is on. Freeza, seeing the situation, powers himself up but is killed by the Saiyans before he could attack. It is unknown what became of her after the Saiyan Rebellion, though she may have been killed by at a later date. Battle for the Crown Hanasia is challenged by for the title of king. After a relatively short battle, Hanasia claims victory, therefore, she is crowned as queen of the Saiyans by Baddack. A little more than a decade later, Hanasia is challenged again by Broly, which she accepts. As she says "I won't go down easily", Broly slices Hanasia with his arm, killing her. Controlled by a Puppet Master be so fast? This huge thing should be slow!...|Hanasia, in "Universe 3: Puppet monster against puppet warriors"}} Several years after her death, Hanasia is summoned as a Ghost Warrior assigned to seal Hirudegarn. As Gerkin and her oldest son distract the monster, Hanasia plays the flute to seal Hirudegarn away. While playing the flute, Hanasia is hit by Hirudegarn's tail, destroying her body. She recently killed all the Saiyans in Universe 10 under Raichi's orders. commenting on Vegeta's weakness, stating she's seen him younger, cuter and a lot stronger. She disappears after commenting to Universe 10's East Supreme Kai that her mission is finished. Returning to Dr. Raichi's command. Power Claimed to be the "strongest Saiyan," at the time of the Saiyans rebellion, she had a power of 12,000, making her the second strongest on the planet, after Gerkin who was 12,500. Later, her power skyrockets when the Saiyans terrorize the universe. Her Saiyan genes give her intimate control over energy. Like a typical Saiyan, she can transform into a Great Ape. At the time of the Saiyans rebellion, she was a highly skilled warrior who was respected by many. Transformation Great Ape Like a typical Saiyan, Hanasia has the ability to transform into a Great Ape. The user turns into a giant ape, extremely giant-like in size, which multiplies their power by 10x. Most low-class Saiyans cannot control their Great Ape form, and usually destroys everything around them, later not remembering it. However Hanasia seems to have control over this form. Trivia *Hanasia's battle armor includes a skirt, as seen to the left, which surprisingly does not tear or rip even when she becomes an Oozaru, indicating a similar material to the normal battle armor. *Hanasia's spirit is now a Ghost Warrior under control of Dr. Raichi as seen on chapter 76 of DBM novel where she slaughtered all the Saiyans from Universe 10. *In Chapter 76 of the novel, Hanasia is mistakenly given the clothes she wore back before Freeza was killed, while she is later shown in the fourth Universe 3 Chapter as a Ghost Warrior wearing the same armor that Universe 3 Baddack and Raichi's Ghost Saiyans wear, with an added skirt. *Hanasia has battled Gerkin in the past, and Gerkin ultimately defeated her. However, Hanasia states the only reason why she lost was because at the time she was pregnant with Kakarotto. Gallery Category:Universe 3 Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:Dead Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Participant Category:Galactic Freeza Army